


Someone Better Put You Back Into Your Place

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Art, Drabble, Drawing, M/M, he gonna fuck you up, slightly vexed and maybe a little tortured Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: Aziraphale is really, really mad.  (Art and Drabble)





	Someone Better Put You Back Into Your Place

“I don’t understand!” Hastur wailed, trembling and scrambling for an escape. “He’s just a demon! Not even a decent one at that, why would you do this?”

The blinding, righteous heat in the room increased impossibly. A high-pitched whine, like a light-bulb working far too hard, permeated the room.

“I’m a holy angel of The Almighty Bloody God, and thou shalt not think about it too hard. Ta.”

A flash of white and all demons but one became a pile of suddenly-not-so-intimidating ash. Said remaining demon kept his eyes covered with both hands until a polite ‘ahem’ let him know it was safe.

Crowley relaxed, laying flat on the floor in an exhausted, gangly heap. “Bit dramatic.”

“Yes, but you have had a rough day,” Aziraphale quipped, adjusting his bowtie. “Come, dear. We deserve cake.” His eyes twinkled.

“At nine in the morning? Naughty…”


End file.
